The Differences Between Peanut Butter and Jelly
by Aienkien-Jitsuni
Summary: [ ONE SHOT. InuYasha x Kagome ] Who ever knew that two completely different things – like peanut butter and jelly, and in this case like a hanyou and miko, could be so perfect for each other? Romance, Humor, & Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches! FLUFF R


**Author's Note: **So I've decided to take a little breather from writing the new chapter for my fanfiction, "Isn't Life Juicy?" Hmm, so due to lack of motivation (I live off of reviews – feeding the authors are well appreciated, thanks! ehe.) and just because it took me a long time to write the prologue for my new fanfiction, I thought that it would be fun to write a cute little InuYasha and Kagome one-shot fluff. After thinking up different ideas for a one-shot, I've decided to pick this one – which I got the idea from when I was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. For some reason my writing always gets tied to food somehow, but whatever I love food and writing so I guess it works out! It does make me hungry though…Oh, well enough rambling – on to the InuYasha and Kagome fluff!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own InuYasha or any of these characters – but I do own this peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I just made, so ha!

**Notice: **Just in case you were wondering, this story takes place during the earlier part of InuYasha's and Kagome's journey – way back in the beginning before Miroku, Sango, and Shippou (and also before they developed feelings for each other, yet in this fanfiction they are starting to).

* * *

A N I N U Y A S H A F A N F I C T I O N

**The Differences Between Peanut Butter and Jelly  
**

An InuYasha One-Shot Romance

–Kagome & InuYasha–

By Katakoi Shitsuren

* * *

'_He sure does love his ramen._' thought Kagome sarcastically. 

InuYasha didn't just love ramen – he practically inhaled it.

'_Not even one little thank you, and I'm the one that introduced him to his beloved ramen! You'd think in the presence of a girl, he'd atleast have more manners! But, no not the almighty powerful half-demon – InuYasha!_' Kagome thought to herself darkly.

But as she observed the hanyou thoughtfully, a hurtful thought crossed her mind.

'_No, InuYasha would not show his manners to you because you're not just a girl – you're the jewel shard detector! And that's the only way he looks at you._'

Kagome dropped the thought in an instant, refusing to believe how true it really was and how hurt she was by it. But the girl was quickly interrupted by a rumble from her stomach and then the painful thought that entered her mind was abandoned and forgotten.

Kagome rummaged through the bag, trying to find anything edible to eat in her huge backpack. Very rarely she packed food since InuYasha usually provided something to eat – but in a rush due to the impatient hanyou's persistence to come back at the exact time he wanted her to come, she didn't know what she packed since she stuffed random various items in her back pack.

After coming across Souta's baseball cap (how'd that get there?), her hairbrush (which most of the time she forgot to pack), Grandpa's jar of enchanted chicken's feet (gross!), and one of Hojo's ailments and creams for her rheumatism (ehehe…sweatdrop) – Kagome finally found two jars and a package of bread.

Kagome smiled to herself, glad to find something familiar that she could make herself for once. She tore open the package of bread and grabbed two slices. Then after retrieving a knife from her backpack (there were definitely strange items in her backpack, but she was glad that this was in there) she opened the jars – one filled with Peanut Butter and the other filled with Jelly.

Busy making her sandwich, she failed to notice that a pair of curious amber eyes were watching her. After she popped open the caps of the two jars, InuYasha smelled something delicious in the air – and it was coming from the sandwiches.

'_What the hell is she up to…_' thought InuYasha accusingly. He abandoned his empty bowls of ramen as he hurried off to Kagome's side, sniffing the unfamiliar scents coming from the jars. Kagome glared at him.

"Ahem. Do you mind?" complained Kagome, obviously annoyed. But InuYasha failed to notice the threat – too busy and curious wondering what the hell were in the jars and what Kagome was going to do with them.

"Osuwari!" shouted Kagome, who was strangely not in the mood for InuYasha's rudeness because she was so hungry.

InuYasha met his familiar friend, Dirt, face to face. After getting up from his awkward position, he glared at the girl – who was oddly not paying any attention to the hanyou and more attention to whatever she was making.

"What the hell was that for, wench!" shouted InuYasha, pissed off at her for sitting him unexpectedly and because she was not even half-interested in what he had to say.

"You don't go off and sniff people's food like that! You really don't have any manners." said Kagome coldly as she started to take her knife and dip it in the creamy, sticky tan substance – and then she slathered one slice of bread with it.

InuYasha forgot about his anger and his hot temper, which was replaced with curiosity once again. He stared at the jars and bread suspiciously.

"This is food?" asked InuYasha, not believing it. He picked up one of the jars and studied it carefully – this one was filled with a purple substance, definitely different from the other jar. It's scent smelled of fruit or berries, yet at the same time smelt completely different – unlike any other scent of fruit or berries he has ever smelt. How could this possibly be food?

Kagome interrupted his thoughts once again and grabbed the jar out of his hands.

"Hey, I was looking at that!" shouted InuYasha. '_Sometimes I just can't stand her!_'

But InuYasha was lying to himself. The truth was that he _really_ couldn't stand how she went off in her own time. He needed her and was starting to care more about her each day. But InuYasha quickly dismissed his thoughts as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with annoyance and 'Osuwari's'.

"What do you have to look at for, it's just food!" said Kagome matter-of-factly, but InuYasha stared at the two jars, obviously not believing what she had just said. Kagome sighed and offered the two jars to him. He looked at them questionably.

"Go on, go ahead – taste it!" Said Kagome as she held up the two jars in front of him. After a couple of seconds without doing anything Kagome added in an exasperated tone, "Come on, InuYasha! Naraku won't pop out of these jars, trust me."

InuYasha reluctantly dipped one of his clawed hands into both of the jars, sampling the weird substances and it's different textures. Separately, they tasted strange and foreign. He didn't like it.

"What is this crap?" exclaimed InuYasha as he wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. Kagome relaxed a little more and giggled – obviously forgetting that she was annoyed with the hanyou, who looked so adorable right now.

"Well, the jar that is filled with the tan stuff is called peanut butter, and the second jar that is filled with the purple looking stuff is called jelly!" explained Kagome cheerfully, as she dipped her knife into the jar filled with jelly and slathered the other piece of bread on one side with the weird substance.

InuYasha stared at Kagome, who was now making something strange with the 'jello' and the 'peanut butler' or whatever she called them. He memorized every step she did to make the weird food she was making. He even memorized how she cut off the crusts. Then finally, she put the two pieces of bread together – with the peanut butter and jelly sides sticking together. Kagome smiled proudly at herself, feeling like she made some noteworthy achievement and.

'_You'd have think that with that big smile on the wench's face, she had just slayed a demon all by herself or something._' thought InuYasha sarcastically. Right, like _that_ would ever happen.

But still, he watched her take a bite out of her food with curious eyes. It looked awfully delicious the way Kagome was eating it, happily smiling to herself with content.

After Kagome took the first bite she noticed InuYasha staring. She offered the sandwich to InuYasha generously. InuYasha yet again stared at the sandwich suspiciously.

"It's called a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Although peanut butter and jelly taste strange separately, they definitely taste a lot better when they're put together! My mom made it for me all the time back in my time – for lunch when I go to school. Here you go, this is yours. I could make another one since I have plenty of supplies." Kagome explained, as she reached for the package of bread right next to her – then she seized her knife, ready to make another sandwich.

InuYasha stared at the sandwich, then sniffed it, inspected all the sides, and sniffed it again. Finally deciding that it was safe to eat he took a huge bite into the peanut butler and jello sandwich.

"What the hell? This tastes like crap!" exclaimed InuYasha as he threw the sandwich over his shoulders in disgust – not realizing at all that it landed on Kagome's face with a loud 'smack!' Kagome wiped the peanut butter, jelly, and breadcrumbs off of her face, closing her eyes shut to contain her anger – her small attempt at trying to be a saint.

"This is the first time InuYasha had tried this. He's just not used to the food and things from her time. You can't expect him to fall in love with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the way he fell in love with ramen." Kagome tried to reason with herself, her temper calming down a bit.

"You're not good at cooking wench – you and your peanut butler, jello, and sandwitches."

That did it. Kagome knew she would never become a saint anyway.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Kagome ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in silence, ignoring the muffled curses coming from the InuYasha-shaped hole in the ground.

* * *

'_Well, it doesn't look as good as Kagome's sandwitch, but it was close enough._' He frowned though – looking at his pathetic attempt at a 'peanut butler and jello sandwitch'. 

InuYasha didn't understand it. He had spent all night trying to make the sandwich Kagome had made earlier before. He was almost certain that he had followed the same directions that she did but somehow he ended up making a big mess.

'_Argh, stupid girl. If she hadn't made this stupid sandwitch thing I wouldn't be up at night trying to make one!_' thought InuYasha in frustration as he glanced over to the wench, who fell asleep a couple of hours ago.

Even though he put up a good show of him disliking the sandwich and Kagome's cooking – in truth he really liked how the peanut butler and jello tasted together. It was strange how two completely different things could taste so wonderful if put together. The sandwitch felt comforting, and familiar and it strangely reminded him of his mother. Now his familiar cravings of his beloved ramen now turned into cravings for the tasty peanut butter and jelly sandwitch.

But was the hanyou going to let the girl who traveled through time know all of this?

_Hell no._ He liked keeping some secrets to himself, thank you very much. Besides, he didn't like the idea of him admitting something to her – as in she was right about the sandwich being delicious. The thought of Kagome's voice saying, "I told you so, InuYasha." rang through his ears and made him shiver.

Oh how he hated to be wrong.

But god damnit, how hard could it be to make a stupid peanut butler and jello sandwitch, anyway?

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She stretched and yawned before getting up from her sleeping bag. 

'_It's way too early, I wonder what bothered me?_' thought Kagome as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Fully awake and fully alert, she looked around to find some strange noises and mutterings coming from behind her. The sight was too much for a sleepy Kagome to comprehend.

There was the hanyou in all of his glory – a mess of peanut butter and jelly. InuYasha had somehow obtained Kagome's jars of peanut butter and jelly and the package of bread she had used earlier. His hair was now a tangled mess due to the dabs of sticky peanut butter that had found a way into his hair – spots of tan noticeably standing out against his silver white hair. Breadcrumbs were scattered all over him, and jelly stained his red haori. His face was the messiest part of him though – smudges of peanut butter and jelly in various spots all over, bread crumbs somehow sticking to his dark skin. He looked like a painter – unhappy with the masterpiece he had just finished after so much hard work, obvious due to the string of curses that seemed to flow right out of his mouth in muttered whispers.

Kagome then got a good look at his finished masterpiece – a slightly altered and misguided version of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The sides of the bread that were dripping with peanut butter and jelly were put the wrong way – so that the peanut butter and jelly were on the outside instead of the inside. The crusts were cut off as well, but were so clumsily cut that it made a weird shape.

Yep, this was truly a work of art and only InuYasha could pull this off.

But the young girl couldn't help smiling at the site – of the hanyou trying his best to make a sandwich. She tried to quiet her giggles as she stood up and walked over to the frustrated half demon.

"Hey, InuYasha. Need some help?" Kagome giggled, leaning over InuYasha willing to help him out.

'_Damnit, when the hell did she wake up?_' InuYasha quickly grabbed the jars and package of bread, turning away from the girl, hunching over the ingredients.

"Feh, I don't need your stupid help." said InuYasha, trying to convince himself that the lie he had just said was true. Kagome knelt down and sat next to him anyway.

"Oh come on, you know you need me." stated Kagome confidently. InuYasha was sure that she was going to brag. He could just hear the 'I told you so!' coming out of her mouth. The half demon shut his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm actually quite impressed with what you've got here. Although, you've got the pieces of bread wrong." explained Kagome.

InuYasha opened his amber eyes, which were wide in surprise. Where were the 'Osuwari's?' and the 'I told you so's?'

He watched her silently, studied her movements intently, as she grabbed his pitiful sandwitch and put the pieces of bread on the right side. At this simple motion, she had fixed the sandwitch – it looked a lot better.

The curious demon titled his head and stared at the outside of the bread. It still didn't look like the way he wanted it too.

"It still looks weird." complained InuYasha quietly to himself. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Yeah you're right, it does look pretty weird." said Kagome, nonchalantly – not knowing how much her words hurt InuYasha. His ears drooped a little and his amber eyes stared down at the ground.

'_I knew it was pathetic. I'm pathetic. Why did I even attempt to make a stupid peanut butler and jello sandwitch anyway?_' thought InuYasha bitterly, wallowing in self-pity for himself knowing Kagome thought he was just as pathetic as InuYasha thought he was.

Kagome took a quick glimpse at him and was surprised to see that the hanyou remained silent and looked sad.

'_It was only a joke, I didn't know it meant so much to him!_' panicked Kagome.

"Lighten up, InuYasha. I was only kidding! It's fine the way it is. I'm sure we'll find a way to make is look better!" Kagome said, slapping InuYasha lightly on the back to let him know she truly meant that she was kidding. InuYasha remained silent.

The young girl thought to herself, trying to come up with a solution, her brows knitted in confusion and her brown eyes filled with determination. She stared at the sandwich long and hard. It's shape was weird all right, but after staring at it for awhile it almost looked like a badly drawn…

'_That's it!' _

Kagome grabbed the knife which was next to InuYasha and cleaned up the lines of the sandwich a bit so that it didn't look so clumsy and crooked. Finally Kagome sat back and looked at hers and InuYasha's creation – a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the shape of a heart.

"Here." said Kagome simply, smiling cheerfully. InuYasha was surprised to see that strange sandwitch no longer looked weird. He finally looked up at the girl gratefully.

"It looks even better than your sandwich." InuYasha said, smirking arrogantly. Kagome pouted, trying her best to look like she was mad, but her eyes betrayed her – which were sparkling with playfulness.

InuYasha took a gigantic bite out of his heart-shaped sandwitch, enjoying the mixture of the creamy sticky taste of the peanut butler and the strange texture of the jelly in his mouth. He finished up his sandwich as Kagome continued to make sandwiches – and out of those finished sandwiches she made other shapes such as stars, circles, triangles, and of more hearts.

Kagome smiled at him, taking a break from making sandwiches while she took a bite out of a star-shaped one she made himself. She watched as InuYasha tried to imitate the same shapes as her – with success, except for the clumsy rough edges and mistakes. As she observed the hanyou's body frame, another brilliant idea struck her.

As InuYasha finished making his circular shaped sandwich, she quickly grabbed the knife and started making another sandwich. The half demon watched her, wondering what she was so excited about. After the girl was done with the sandwich, she burst out laughing in a fit of giggles.

The curious half demon stared at the shape – it was a shape, but it was different from all of the other shapes she carved out of the sandwitches. He studied it, titling his head to the side. It looked like a small man, wearing something big and huge. It looked like it had long hair and on top of its head there were small – dog ears?

Kagome was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. She then picked up the weird-shaped sandwitch and compared it to InuYasha, tears forming in her eyes because it was so funny. InuYasha glared at her and scowled – making him look like a grumpy old puppy dog. That made Kagome laugh even harder.

"I-it looks e-exactly like y-you! Ahahaha!" gasped Kagome in between laughs – she was practically losing her breath. InuYasha turned his head away.

"Feh, it doesn't look like a thing like me." he protested, turning his head away because he was way too embarrassed to look her straight in the eye.

"Ooh, look InuYasha! I'm eating your head!" laughed Kagome, taunting him. She chopped off the InuYasha-shaped sandwich's head, enjoying the sandwich (too much if you asked InuYasha). She added after taking a few more bites out of the sandwich, "And you are very delicious!"

InuYasha clenched his fits and growled – not to mention blushed a little because of Kagome's last comment. How dare this wench make a fool of him like that! He had to get the girl back somehow…but how? The hanyou ignored the giggle fits coming from the girl who was eating a sandwich that resembled nothing of him, wondering how the hell he could get her back. He thought desperately, his golden eyes shooting back and forth in search of the perfect plan. They finally rested on the jars of peanut butter and jelly and the package of bread.

His smirk and plotting went unnoticed as she hummed happily to herself as she munched on the sandwich, which InuYasha cursed to be the bane of his existence. He grabbed a glob of peanut butter in one claw and a glob of jelly in the other, keeping the package of bread which he crushed into crumbs close by him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said in a low voice. Kagome actually stopped her laughing and turned her head toward InuYasha, only to find herself nearly inches away from his face.

'_What is he doing!_' thought Kagome as she stared back into his golden eyes, which were unreadable and emotionless. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"I-InuYasha, w-what are y-you…" Kagome stuttered again, only this time for a whole different reason. He stomach was making somersaults and her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. InuYasha put a finger to her lips and smirked as the girl looked shocked and confused.

"Shhhh…" InuYasha cooed, "Don't speak." Then with his jelly-filled claw he smothered it all over Kagome's mouth and face. With his other claw filled with peanut butter, he smeared it all over the girl's hair. He quickly grabbed the package that contained the breadcrumbs and dumped them all over her. It was now time for the hanyou to burst out laughing as he stared at the girl who was now just as bad of a mess as he himself was.

Kagome stared furiously at him. His body trembled from his laughter – her glare just made her look more ridiculous. But unknowingly to him, if looks could kill InuYasha would be six feet under by now.

'_H-How dare he! To toy with her emotions like that! THAT JERK HE IS SO GOING TO GET IT!_'

Kagome furiously made a whole stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and in a rage of fury she made that stack under two minutes. She quickly grabbed the clueless hanyou by his red haori, who was wiping the tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard, and placed him right in front of the stack.

"What the…?" but before InuYasha could even finish his sentence, Kagome interrupted him.

"OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling a whole lot better although she was a little breathless. She crossed her arms and smiled smugly to herself, knowing fully well that not only was InuYasha in pain but he had also just gotten his face slammed into a stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

'_This means war._' Kagome thought in satisfaction.

* * *

Right after InuYasha recovered (which took longer than Kagome thought, not knowing how many times she really did sit him), they had a war of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Rolled up balls of peanut butter were being thrown like snowballs and getting stuck in hair. Globs of jelly were aimed at faces and missed shots made purple stains on clothes. Bomb showers of breadcrumbs were scattered all over them, practically covering them. 

The peanut butler and jello sandwitch war (that's what InuYasha called it, anyway) lasted until the early hours of the morning – the night sky fading into a lighter shades of blue and flecks of pink and orange visible over the horizon. The hanyou and miko finally agreed to the treaty of peace, due to exhaustion and the lack of supplies, although if it were up them the war would still be going on right now. And in a way, it was not yet over because the treaty of peace was broken in a matter of minutes as they started arguing and fighting again.

But in the middle of their bickering and fighting, they failed to notice the unlearned lesson that they should have paid more attention too when the subject was brought up. That two things that were totally different – such as peanut butter and jelly – were not as great separate, but amazing put together. The same could be said for InuYasha and Kagome. Who knew that two completely different people, from different times even, could defy all odds and end up so perfect for each other?

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome sat next together and watched the sky turn from different shades of blue, to pink and purple, to light blue. They were done with throwing peanut butter and jelly, with making up, and done with arguing right after that as well. So they sat in silence while consumed with their own thoughts, watching the sun wake up and start to rise. Even though they were exhausted and out of energy from the night before, both of were trying hard not to ruin this moment of peace. 

"Hey wench."

Well atleast one of them was trying not to.

"Darn it! InuYasha, why do you always have to ruin the moment!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh, just never mind. What do you want anyway?"

"I…I just wanted to say. Thanks. A-and thatyouwererightaboutthepeanutbutlerandjellosandwitchthing."

"What? I didn't hear the last part."

"I just said…that you were right…about the peanut butler and jello sandwitch thing."

"Right? About what?"

"About them being good, stupid! And don't give me that 'I told you so.' crap."

"Oh."

_(silence)_

"It's peanut butter and jelly, InuYasha."

"What?"

"Never mind."

_(more silence)_

"Hey InuYasha."

"What do you want?"

"C-Can I lay my head on your shoulder?"

"Feh."

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

_(silence once again_)

"Did you think that we learned anything important from that peanut butter and jelly fight that we had?"

"I thought it was peanut butler and jello!"

"I was asking you a question here!"

"What was it again?"

"Darn it, InuYasha you made me forget it!"

"It's not my fault that you're so damn forgetful."

"Argh. OSUWARI!"

* * *

They were perfect together – like peanut butter and jelly (or peanut butler and jello). Like a hanyou and a miko. 

And all of this was realized over peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note: **So what'd you think? This one shot took me forever to finish (a couple days more than I expected to spend writing it, actually) and I would have abandoned it along time ago if I didn't truly think that I could finish this (I kept saying that to myself, but I kept adding things and combine that with my concentrated time with writing and it took me a long time to complete this). Hm, in the process of writing this my mind kept wandering and it was hard to keep focus on just one thought – and as you can see, my mind often wanders as I turned a one shot to be just as long as a chapter for a story. On the bright side, because my mind kept wandering I actually ended up writing rough drafts for two shot one shots that have a lot of potential except for just am edit here and there. I still don't know what to do with them and I don't know whether or not to post them. We'll see. Right now I'll be working on "Isn't Life Juicy?" and soon after I post up a new chapter I'll probably work on a one shot of Sango and Miroku.

A lesson I learned from reading a book recently was that short stories are more difficult to write novels. Anyone can really write a novel – as long as it's lengthy and long enough. Short stories have to be short and it's all about focus.  
I lack focus. Hmm, and this one shot really isn't that good. Oh well.

I do like the ending that I wrote – it took me a while to figure out what to do and I was going to end it with the part with the peace treaty thing, but then I added the short dialogue and I liked how I ended it.

Eh, due to this story and writing peanut butler and jello sandwiches so many times I started writing sandwiches as 'sandwitches' as InuYasha thought it was that. Great. 

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND TAKE A LOOK AT MY OTHER FANFICS, THANKS! KS**


End file.
